Fachada
by Telinay
Summary: Último drabble: Complicado. Porque Juvia no está segura de qué pensar sobre los sentimientos de su compañero hacia ella. Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar. Del Foro GJM.
1. Fachada

¡Hola, chicos!

Me siento feliz de traerles este Drabble y más porque es la primera vez que participo en un reto y estoy emocionada. Fue un lío escribir esto, pero lo logré.

Espero les guste porque sinceramente yo lo amé D:

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos

 **Hecho/Subcultura:** Universidad

* * *

 **Fachada**

.

.

.

Corrió las cortinas que impedían que la luz entrara a su habitación. Solía dejarla oscura todo el tiempo, pero ese día sería la excepción. Se puso las botas negras que eran obligatorias y cerró el cierre de su chaqueta roja con un extraño escudo en ella. Tomó un par de guantes de encima de la cómoda y se los colocó con cuidado, pues no quería lastimarse la herida que se había hecho días atrás.

Antes de salir le dio un vistazo a la bandera que colgaba en una de esas cuatro paredes. Sonrió con tristeza, ¿Cómo había terminado en ese podrido lugar? Cerró la puerta tras salir y avanzó al enorme salón principal del edificio. Los pasillos por los que pasaba estaban repletos de fotografías de un sinfín de clubes. Todo aquello era una mentira.

Leyó las enormes letras hechas en oro de las puertas del salón principal: "Universidad Phantom Lord". Quiso llorar cuando recordó que era perfectamente consciente de cómo había llegado a ese lugar lleno de gente podrida y triste como ella. A ese edificio que utilizaba como fachada el ser una institución de educación cuando su único objetivo era convertir a los jóvenes que llegaban a sus manos en asesinos manejados por el gobierno.

—Juvia-san, el director José la está esperando— le recordó uno de sus profesores.

—Juvia lo sabe, Cornelius-san— respondió con voz suave.

Cruzó las puertas con paso lento y avanzó al enorme escritorio donde la esperaban tres de sus compañeros de "clases". Jamás había hablado con ellos, pero eran caras conocidas. Mantuvo su rostro serio y escuchó. Con cada palabra que el director decía, ella recordaba su llegada a Phantom Lord.

Llovía como nunca y ella vagaba por las calles de la ciudad, su paraguas rosa de corazones estaba destrozado y sus cabellos azules se pegaban a su rostro con el caer de las gotas. Caminaba sin un lugar a donde ir, sin una meta que cumplir, daba completamente igual si moría o no. Cayó al suelo y cerró los ojos, luego sólo sintió como la cargaban. Al despertar, ya tenía el escudo de Phantom lord en su pierna. Sonrió mucho por años. Le dieron estudios y un lugar al que pertenecer. Sin embargo, al término de la preparatoria la trasladaron a ese edificio.

El verdadero objetivo de aquella gente fue revelado y ella no pudo negarse. Ellos le dieron un lugar al cual pertenecer, uno que resultó estar podrido y triste, pero era su hogar. Asintió cuando José terminó de hablarles y salió junto a sus compañeros. El más robusto de todos les dio unas indicaciones y se alejó, los demás le siguieron.

—Juvia-san, pronto se terminarán los años de tortura— le recordó Cornelius.

Juvia asintió y avanzó con paso lento de regreso a su habitación. Los años en la universidad no eran eternos, ni siquiera en Phantom Lord, pues si fuera así sería sospechoso.

—Matar a Gray Fullbuster— repitió las palabras de José para ella. — Fairy Tail debe ser destruido…

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, pues es todo. La verdad es que espero haber utilizado bien mi tema a trabajar. Intenté muchas ideas pero ninguna me convencía del todo, llegó esta y me hizo sonreír cuando lo vi terminado. Podría haber dado más detalles pero me hubiera pasado de las quinientas palabras límite. Sólo espero que haya quedado claro lo que quise plasmar.

En fin, nos leemos con los Drabbles siguientes.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Abrazo

Aquí traigo el segundo drabble de este reto. La idea la saqué de una de las portadas del manga 416, donde todos utilizan a Natsu como calefacción humana (?

Originalmente tenía planeado hacer un one-shot, pero no se me ocurría nada que escribir para el rated, así que tomé la idea, la resumí y cambié muchas cosas c: aun así me gustó el resultado

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos

 **Rated:** K

* * *

El trabajo al que el equipo Natsu la llevó había resultado demasiado fácil, a pesar de tratarse de un lugar nevado como esas montañas por las que caminaban para volver a la ciudad. Al principio estuvo feliz de acompañarlos por el simple hecho de que estaría con Gray, pero no hubo tiempo para eso.

—Deberías elegir trabajos en lugares cálidos, Natsu— reclamó Lucy. —siento que en cualquier momento me convertiré en un muñeco de nieve

—Si fuera así, serías uno muy gordo, Lucy

— ¡Estúpido gato!

Juvia se removió un poco en aquella roca donde pararon a descansar. Estaba un poco lejos de sus amigos y comenzaba sentir el frío en sus piernas. Dio un vistazo a Gray y lo vio acostado y con los ojos cerrados, un poco retirado de todos ellos. Después vio al resto del equipo y sonrió por la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos: Lucy acurrucada con Natsu, y Wendy aferrándose a ella en un abrazo; mientras que Erza utilizaba al chico como fogata viviente para calentar sus manos y los Exceed dormían plácidamente sobre aquel calefactor humano.

—Juvia quiere abrazar a Gray-sama—susurró. Parte de sí se sentía celosa de todos ellos aunque Gray no participara en aquel abrazo.

Erza volteo a verla y su mirada se mantuvo en ella unos segundos, Juvia no supo si sentir miedo por la firme mirada de Titania en su ser. Sin embargo, aquella duda desapareció de su mente, pues vio como con un movimiento leve de cabeza, la Scarlet le indicaba que se acercara al Fullbuster. Juvia se sonrojó cuando entendió el mensaje.

—Debe tener frío también— escuchó las palabras de Wendy, quien le sonreía.

Juvia se puso de pie. No estaría mal acercarse a Gray con la mera intención de asegurarse que el chico estuviera bien abrigado y no sufriendo una hipotermia o algo de ese estilo. Caminó con pasos lentos a él y con cada que daba, más se convencía de que aquella idea era absurda. Gray era un mago de hielo, a él no le afectaba el frío y ella lo sabía. Aun así ya se encontraba sentada a su lado, abrazando sus rodillas y contemplando las facciones del chico, entonces le fue inevitable no sonreír y sentirse feliz. Así que simplemente olvidó todo y se acurrucó a él, de inmediato sintió la calidez de ese contacto, tal vez era por las prendas que Gray usaba, pero no importaba, ella se sentía bien de esa manera.

— ¿Qué haces?— se estremeció ligeramente por la voz del Fullbuster.

—Juvia creyó que Gray-sama tenía frío— se limitó a responder.

Ella esperó alguna respuesta o alejamiento de Gray, pero cuando alzó la vista lo vio con los ojos cerrados otra vez y con una imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Gray-sama?

—Sólo esta vez— le escuchó decir.

Juvia se acurrucó más a él. No importaba que él dijera que sería sólo esa vez, porque estaba segura de que habría otro momento en el que le diera por tener frío.

* * *

Bueno , es todo. Vendré a dejar los otros dos drabbles a una hora decente porque ahorita van a ser las 4 de la mañana ._.

Espero que les haya sacado una sonrisa o producido algún sentimiento positivo xd

Gracias por su tiempo y hasta más tarde c:


	3. Una razón

Vengo a traer el tercer drabble. Es un género que no se me da muy bien, pero lo intenté y he aquí los resultados. Disculpen mi corta inspiración para el titulo xd

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos

 **Género:** Angst

* * *

 **Una razón**

.

.

.

Estabas acostada en tu cama, sólo mirabas fijamente el techo. Tu casa estaba silenciosa, y agradecías que ese día tu alcohólico padre y tu madrastra no estuvieran, pues si ese fuera el caso, los sonidos que escucharías serían los de sus gritos y los golpes que él le proporcionaba a ella. Dejaste salir un suspiro, te encontrabas tranquila, y tus ojos seguían poniendo atención absoluta al techo de color azul sobre ti.

 _¿Por qué nací?_

Eso fue lo que pasó por tu cabeza. Las respuestas que te dabas al respecto no te convencían. Si tus padres no te querían sólo tuvieron que deshacerse de ti cuando aún no llegabas al mundo, incluso pudieron hacerlo después de llegar a él. Así que no entendías, como tampoco entendiste la razón de tu padre para huir contigo y alejarte de tu mamá, pero de todos modos no habrías tenido una vida mejor con ella. Te odiaba más que él, porque esas cicatrices de quemaduras en tus brazos, causadas por esa mujer, se encargaban de recordártelo.

Eras una chica débil, lo sabías. No tenías el valor suficiente para rebelarte y escapar de casa, como tampoco la fortaleza para aguantar aquel ambiente. Ese donde los días en los que no temías por tu integridad física eran contados, pues cuando tu madrastra no aparecía por irse con alguno sus amantes, tú eras a la que utilizaba como saco de box.

Toda tu vida la recordabas así. Llena de maltratos y humillaciones. No tuviste una razón por la cual nacer, ni tampoco tenías una por la que vivir. Un día escuchaste que todos tienen una misión en la vida, pero realmente a alguien se le había olvidado establecer el tuyo, porque no tenías metas ni sueños. Estabas bien con pasar desapercibida en la escuela y ocultar las marcas y moretones de los maestros, esos que se encargaban de escribir tu historia.

Los maltratos aumentaron. La muerte de uno de los amigos de tu padre en tu casa y a manos de él, la orden de mantenerte callada, y tu papel como cómplice por aquel silencio. No podías más con esa vida, pero tampoco tenías la intención de salir de ahí ¿para qué? Si no tenías a nadie, si llevabas una muerte sobre tus hombros. Eras cobarde y sabías eso, y por eso ahora juntarías el valor suficiente para hacer algo que todo el tiempo estuvo en tu mente.

Te levantaste hasta quedar sentada sobre tu cama. Tomaste la navaja que estaba entre tus manos y la utilizaste para hacer una cortada profunda y precisa en la muñeca. Diste una mirada al techo por última vez y entonces supiste el porqué de tu tranquilidad ese día, pues ya con los ojos cerrados y un cuerpo sin vida, no podrías sentir… y eso estaba bien.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por pasar a leer:3

¡Cuídense!


	4. Complicado

Bueno, con este drabble termina todo.

Me encantó quebrarme la cabeza con el reto y disfruté participar en él, así que finalizo esto muy feliz *un aura brillante la rodea*

Espero que lo disfruten:3

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Julio 2015 - Juvia Loxar del foro: Grandes Juegos Mágicos

 **Emoción:** Confusión

* * *

 **Complicado**

.

.

.

Después del reencuentro de Fairy Tail, todos habían decidido descansar un poco. Juvia deseaba ponerse al tanto de cada movimiento de sus compañeros y de las experiencias que tuvieron en el año que estuvieron separados. Sin embargo, el cansancio les llega a todos, y fue así como ahora caminaba por las calles de Magnolia, buscando un lugar en el cual quedarse. Tuvo la idea de ir a Fairy Hills ya cuando todos se retiraban por si acaso podían quedarse ahí, pero Erza mencionó que era mejor esperar al menos hasta el día siguiente, puesto que el lugar no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

Cuando escuchó esas palabras quiso quedarse con Gray, pero él se negó un poco azorado por todas las miradas sobre ellos. Al parecer, ya no sólo ella esperaba tener una relación sentimental con su compañero, pues algunos miembros también tenían esperanzas de que eso sucediera algún día. Ella hizo un puchero al recordar el resto de la excusa del chico para negarse.

— _Me quedaré en casa de Natsu y no creo que sea un lugar que te guste._

Obviamente ella intentó hacerlo ceder e incluso se lo pidió directamente al dueño de la casa, pero recibió la misma respuesta que la del Fullbuster. Está bien que Natsu era lento para algunas cosas, pero sabía que normalmente a las mujeres les gustaba la limpieza y su hogar era lo contrario a aquella palabra, por esa razón no solía invitar a Lucy.

Juvia llegó a una posada a las afueras de la ciudad, se lo pensó unos segundos antes de entrar, pero decidió hacerlo; ya era tarde y sí estaba cansada. Inmediatamente que le asignaron su habitación se recostó en la cama, abrazando uno de sus muñecos del alquimista de hielo; no los había utilizado hace un año porque estaba con el real y los seis meses que él desapareció no se vio interesada en hacerlo porque para ella habría sido como aceptar que se fue para siempre.

—Juvia está molesta

Y en realidad lo estaba, no con ella misma o con alguna otra persona, sino con la situación que estaba pasando. No estaba segura de qué pensar sobre los sentimientos de su compañero hacia ella. El tiempo que vivieron juntos sólo lo disfrutó sin ponerse a pensar en el tipo de relación que tenían porque no le interesaba mientras pudiera verlo todos los días y saber que estaba con bien. Sin embargo, las cosas eran diferente ahora.

Gray parecía haber cambiado un poco, después de su reencuentro en la batalla contra Avatar. Le pidió disculpas, y se mostró más abierto con sus emociones, eso lo supo por la forma en que abrazó a Frosch, pero con ella no parecía tener intención de cambiar, y eso le hacía confundirse.

¿Qué significaba en realidad para él?

Si le hubieran hecho esa pregunta tiempo atrás, sin duda habría respondido: una valiosa compañera. Pero actualmente no tenía una respuesta que dar a ello.

—Gray-sama es demasiado complicado—afirmó con seguridad.

.

.

.

* * *

Les confieso que este drabble es mi favorito ¿que por qué? pues porque me hizo vomitar arcoíris mientras lo escribía (?

Lo siento, ando rara el día de hoy.

Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí;)


End file.
